


Happy Holidays to Us

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Based on a song, Break Up, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, mild depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Celebrating Christmas... whether it's wanted or not
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck & Porky Pig, Daffy Duck/Tina Russo, Foghorn Leghorn & Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny/Porky Pig, Mac & Tosh, Marvin the Martian/Tina Russo, Pepe Le Pew/Penelope Pussycat, Sylvester Pussycat & Tweety Bird
Kudos: 6





	Happy Holidays to Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my niece's Wattpad account
> 
> Ch 1: Bugs & Daffy

**"Christmastime is here**

**There's a tingle in the air**

**I sthat on a park bench**

**And frozthe my derriere"**

It is snowing in the park and not many people are out. Christmas is coming in less than a week and already it is a white Christmas, a winter wonderland. To one young man with natural silver hair, it is the perfect time to stroll through the park just to wonder. He feels a tingle in the air as snowflakes are aught on his red-and-white scarf. He's left his cigarette at the apartment, though he hardly smokes much anyway lately. He watches the fluffy white stuff fall from branches and onto the walkway when an embarrassed shout spooks him.

"Yeowch!"

"Daff?"

He turns toward a bench by a snowbank. His roommate and college classmate is struggling with said bench, gripping the planks with his knitted mittens. The raven-haired man reluctantly calls for help, grateful that the only one around is the one he lives with.

"I'm sthuck." The man in question grumbles through his lisp.

"Did you follow me here?" The silver-haired man questions in his New Jersey accent.

"Are you gonna help or what?" He narrows his eyes.

The silver-haired man known by most as Bugs sighs and holds out his hands. The other man, widely known as Daffy, grabs his buddy's hands; this only succeeds in lifting the bench from its place on the ground. Bugs suppresses a chuckle and places a steady foot between Daffy's knees, against the bench. He either doesn't notice Daffy's furious blush, or he simply assumes it is because of the cold weather. With a few tugs, a loud smack is heard as Bugs wrenches Daffy from his frozen spot. The slightly older raven-haired man collapses on the sidewalk with Bugs to break his fall.

"Um, you can get up now."


End file.
